clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aqua Jet
If you want to chat then go here instead. Restoring Your Pages I am trying not to hurt your feelings. I just hate it when you do that kind of junk, deleting pages. I know you are not going to edit this Wiki. Are you going to edit Club penguin Fanon Wiki??? Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 13:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Aqua Jet --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 02:15, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, you can call me Skating Cat. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 14:23, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Aqua Jet, i dont think i've spoken to you before, but i've seen your edits, and i think your awesome! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 13:12, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I did get the Offical club penguin guide book and Pick your path - rockhopper and the stowaway books for xmas!. P.S THIS IS MY 1000th EDIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 13:18, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm, When I go to Top Users, it says that Spider880 and Freeloh are above me even though I have more edits. --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 13:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I always thought some sort of system updated it, is that true? or does a webmaster have to do it? --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 13:25, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Oh ok. Do you want to meet me on Club Penguin? Or do you still have difficulty loading it? --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 13:28, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Well, When Card Jitsu came out, the servers became full, and im sure you know about the "Full" glitch where when you try and play it, it says "Sorry, this room is currently full." So I go on servers Frozen, Frosty or Southern Lights, but any other servers, The shell just keeps spinning. --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 13:33, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ohhh, It looks like you need flash player, I think that when Card-Jitsu came out they updated the flash player to 9. --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 13:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I'm doing good in school, how about you? --'''Sk8rbluscat(TALK| ) 13:39, 27 December 2008 (UTC) SWEET! I don't have school until the 5th of January. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 13:42, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ....I dont go to school.... --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 13:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) By the way, I'm running Flash Player 10!!! --'''Sk8rbluscat(TALK| ) 13:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, It's Lidwig Van Beethoven. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 13:44, 27 December 2008 (UTC) No, I am not getting teased. I'm a "popular" child in my school. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 13:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) That's okay... you don't get teased all the time! :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 13:58, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Do you think it's time to archive my talk page again???? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 13:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) That's good!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 14:01, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, if you're still here, then why does your page say you have quit? --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 14:34, 27 December 2008 (UTC) good question!! Hey Aqua Jet, why are you editing CPW with a quit template??? --'''Sk8rbluscat(TALK| ) 15:01, 27 December 2008 (UTC) OK. *_* --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 15:10, 27 December 2008 (UTC) One's not prank, one is prank, and the other one is ovious prank! LOL --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 15:15, 27 December 2008 (UTC) lol. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 15:16, 27 December 2008 (UTC) [[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )s Talking Station Hey, what's up? That is weird... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 15:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Umm. What's weird and funny? Its it me or the mice infestation again? -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 15:23, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Aww, crap, I almost deleted your page... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 15:37, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. By the way. Let's move the chats and stuff at User talk:Aqua Jet/Talking Station -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 15:41, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ninjinian's Christmas Party Invite You've been invited to come to Ninjinian's Christmas Party.... * '''Party:' 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! No, it's 2 'new message' thingys. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 15:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote For/Neutral/Against me? If you do, then go here! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' ♫♪☼♦ [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 10:25, 29 December 2008 (UTC) YOU THINK THE WEBMASTERS ARE EVIL???! FINE THEN YOU GET ALL MY SKATER UNAWARDS! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 15:45, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Okay... Why do some people think they're a dictator? Or something bowing down to him? Or a site leader? Even my founded site has no site leader or webmaster or anything of sort. Reason why I think there evil and why I quit because: #Oppression. (Maybe). #Like what happened in the Philippines during Spanish times. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 15:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Your New Award Hey Aqua Jet, you quit but you deserve to get the X-Worthy Editor award. It is not nice to be mean to webmasters and TurtleShroom! Ok... SORRY If you treat me like what you said the webmasters are... FINE... If you treat me like a piece of CRAP, I WILL quit! That dictator thing was a JOKE, and TurtleShroom admitted it! It was a joke! I know it was a joke!!!! TurtleShroom admitted it, and I know TurtleShroom pretty well, I know he does not wear glasses! Please don't treat this Wiki like a piece of crap, if you know what I mean... :Please remove that "TurtleShroom and Barkjon are idiots" junk on your page. I know that if you treat the webmasters like a piece of crap, all the other users will too. I don't want you to have the other users think this Wiki is a piece of crap, which you are causing right now. You don't want Crisis III to start, even in Crisis II (Crisis 2), I was about to quit this Wiki and disappoint everybody. You don't want me to turn back to just being bored and not having a hobby, which now for me is editing. Please come back and return full apology to TurtleShroom and Barkjon, which you don't like anymore anyways. If you don't like the Webmasters, well then, fine, you don't like me also. I like the Webmaster system and would like to keep it that way. It's because of users like you that cause the Crises. So please, if you are reading this, remember, you are disappointing me, and you are disappointing everybody on the Club Penguin Wiki... You need to return full apology to me and to everybody on this Wiki or you can have it your way... and cause all the users on this Wiki to quit. Whatever you feel like, do it, was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:04, 2 January 2009 (UTC) You are acting inmaturely Please don't say that the Webmasters are stupid or something like that. You are the one acting immaturely because you are calling the Webmasters useless and a piece of crap. You need to apologize to the Webmasters and to the entire Wiki. If you don't I will keep bugging you to do so, which would be a waste of edits! Your right was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Dictator Of course you had to throw me for a guilt trip. Yes, I did tell Slow Poke not to make me bring out the dictator, and I admit I did so, but I must inform you that he hacked Sharkbate's account, and he kept returning because of that. Furthermore, I have stated, and will state again, that I banned discrimination a while back and I have yet to discriminate after promising I would not. I kept my promise. To continue, I am NOT a Nazi, I am shocked that you would call me that, and I would like to point out that I promoted you because I thought you were a good editor and good person. You are not arrested, and are not a political prisoner. You have as much right to edit here as I do, and I don't need to be thrown for a guilt loop every time I come to this accursed battlefield. I only edit here because it is my job. I am responsible for all of this, it's my job. Also, BARKJON HAS THE REAL POWER, FOR GOODNESS SAKES! I CAN'T PROMOTE PEOPLE! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 17:54, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Turtle's talk. I saw your message on TS' talk. Yes, he can't promote users. Why? I'm not very sure. I seem to recall something about the Crisis. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:53, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Oh ya...I forgot. TS doesn't edit here that much anymore.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:58, 25 March 2009 (UTC) TS TS does not rule anymore you can come back. PLEASE REPLY! Unknown4 16:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC) RE:RE: He quit cause he was too old. hes about 16 or 17 right now... You probally do not know me. I joined the month you quit. In December I think. [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 20:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 08:47, October 4, 2012 (UTC)